


Dicking Around

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 1200 Follower Milestone [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1200 follower milestone, Darcyland, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13





	Dicking Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orli_girl16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orli_girl16/gifts).

Dicking Around

xXx

“Well that was certainly a mouthful.” James Barnes, affectionately known as Bucky had had a crush on one Darcy Lewis, art major and relative ball of sunshine, for quite some time. He’d seen her around campus and they’d talk occasionally, running in the same circles so at the very least they had a passing acquaintance. 

His friends have been trying to convince him to ask her out for ages, but Bucky never thought it was the right time. He supposed there was no right time when it came to Darcy, little ray of sunshine and all around bombshell of a woman. She was always on the move, going to class, going to work, going out with friends. He was just a coward, he supposed, too concerned with making a fool of himself or being rejected to take the chance. 

Now she was standing before him and his friends, asking for quite the favor. It’s a new one for sure. He doesn’t think he’s ever been asked to dedicate his dick to a cause, but he supposes the cause is good. He does like screwing with asshole professors, it’s practically his major. 

“Um...sure?” he agrees, trying not to flinch at how awkward he sounds. She grins. 

“Awesome! Thank you so much. Can you meet me in the sculpting lab at four?” he nods. “Great, thanks again.” she says as she turns away. “Bye Steve.” she calls over her shoulder. 

“Later Darce.”

When she’s gone, Bucky turns to Sam and Steve, shit eating grins on their faces. “So much for asking her out all Disney fairytale-like.” Sam teased him. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “That was never my intention and you know it.” he didn’t look convinced. “This isn’t so bad, I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

“She sees your dick before you’ve had the chance to woo her and is not impressed.” Steve replied. 

“Or she is impressed and sees you only as a sex object.” Sam added. 

“Oooo, or, she sees you as a sexless friend who is helping her out of a jam.” 

Sam nods. “Or…”

“Okay! I get it. Thank you so much for having my back guys, you don’t know what it means to have friends like you two.” 

“You’re welcome.” they toned together. 


End file.
